


Futarkos

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fuadom, Futa on Male, Other, Romance, Sex Toys, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Arc was an odd boy, he was taken away from the only home he ever knew to avoid an arranged marriage. Sold off to a prominent Matriarchal society of Mistral and betrothed to one Pyrrha Nikos. Where will their lives go? What will happen to them? Let's see?Commission for Solovolis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever commisioned work! I've never taken pay for smut before but I think I might start doing it more! Here is my first paid work if you like FutaxMale Arkos this is for you! I hope you like this!

_Smut_

 

It was a lovely warm morning when Pyrrha woke up; the emerald-eyed champion futa let out a long drawn out yawn as she stretched her well-muscled arms letting a tired stretch out.  
_"Pyrrha..."_  
A low feminine voice mumbled as Pyrrha felt her heart flutter, looking down at the naked form of her love Jaune Arc.  
The male was currently clinging to her side resting his small blonde head on one of her d cup breasts. His most open wanting to do nothing more than take in her soft pert nipples into its fleshy crevice.  
But years of training held him back, even in his sleep Jaune would never touch his mistress without her permission.  
Although the sight of his hot wet inviting mouth that was begging to have something long and hard thrust into it definitely cause a reaction in the futa woman.  
Pyrrha granted as her eighteen inches of futa cock began to hard as a third leg covered in thick blankets revealed itself in their crimson bed sheets. Pyrrha bit back a smile as her lovers thin inviting cock sucking lips open and closed in a small O shaped pattern making her cock throb with need, a short line of pre-cum falling down her dicks tip running down her angry purple head and all the way down to her twin cantaloupe sized veiny balls that aches with the need to spill their seed into something wet hot and inviting just like Jaune's mouth.

As she licked her lisp her cock demanding attention Pyrrha remembered just how special Jaune was especially considering where and how she got him.  
Jaune was a rare male to say the absolute least. He did not come from the futa dominated kingdoms, oh no. Jaune came from a land far outside the Matriarchies control. He was born in Arcadia, a so call Male free state, deep in the heart of the wilds.  
Arcadia was an interesting piece of land, for one it was land of absolutely no futas. They just didn't get born in there; no one knows why but over the years Arcadia while being a completely matriarchal society had somehow developed a strong case of futaphobia and refused all regular contact with the kingdoms.

Any attempt by a futa incursion party be they diplomatic or military were all met by the hundreds of cannons as the city-state despite being less than a quart the diameter of Menagerie possessed enough fired power to level half a continent in a half day. Meaning that most if not all futa dealings with Arcadia where short violent and deadly for the futa or any unfortunate surrounding Grimm involved.  
Yes, Jaune came from a land where futa where things of nightmares dangerous creatures meant to be hunted down and either contained at best or flat out killed. That's what made his presence in Pyrrha's life so special.  
Jaune came into her life one day when her mother Athen was on a hunting trip near the Arcadian border. A pack of Beowulf's was attacking nearby futa villages, and she had been dispatched to slay them. Pyrrha was only four or so at the time and had no idea how much her life was going to change. During that fateful mission, Pyrrha's futa mother Athena had run into one of Jaune's seven sisters Bleu Arc.

An Arcadian specialist on a search and destroy mission for the same Grimm pack that had been harassing their mining operations. The two of them both got cut off from their respective people in the mission and ended having to fight back to back for several days straight. This was the first and so far only incident of Arcadian and futanari fighting together against a common foe.  
And in the end, while they were both blooded and tired, they came out alive, and a bond of sorts was established between the two as for the first time in recorded history that an Arcadian and a futanari met in the field and left in peace. Nether harming the other and both being let go as free as they arrived.

After that unbeknownst to all including Pyrrha and her female mother Asther Bleu and her mother kept in secret contact via scroll messaging and one day Blue approached Anetha with a deal. As it turns, our Bleu had a little brother who she loved with all of her heart. His name was Jaune. While Arcadia was not futa friendly, they were not male friendly either. Males had it slightly better it Arcadia, but they were easily second-class citizens at best.

As it turned out Jaune had an arranged marriage to a female that was not quite... kind. She was a recorded spiteful woman who was sure to abuse Jaune in a relationship. Seeing no other options and not wanting her brother to be harmed in any way Bleu approached Athena for help.

As it turned out Athena had a futa daughter his very age and agreed to take Jaune away from Arcadia under the promise that he be given a loving and abuse-free life with the futanari.  
Athen agreed. She would take Jaune home with her and treat him as her child while grooming him to marry her daughter Pyrrha.

Who she assured Bleu was going to treat Jaune well and make his life full of nothing but love and happiness. A promise that she gave as a Nikos and a Nikos keep her promises.  
Pyrrha could still remember the day she met Jaune. She was flown into Arcadia via bullhead where she saw the cutes! Male she had ever seen in front of her.  
He was shorter than her bis six inches a difference he would never make up, with short blonde hair and the richest pair of cerulean eyes Pyrrha had ever seen!  
She fell in love at that, and after a brief introduction and one last hug from his elder sibling Jaune got on the ship and left with Pyrrha.

* * *

  
A smile crested Pyrrha face as she remembered her fateful meeting with Jaune as she had only fallen more and more in love with the male over time.  
She loved him so much it hurt! Especially since he was so sought after, no other futa had fucked an Arcadian man before and it looked like Pyrrha was going to be the first and last futa on remnant to ever hold that honor. Speaking of fucking her man.

Pyrrha smirked as she effortlessly swayed her hips over her lovers sleeping open mouth aligning herself in a sixty-nine position as she shoved her cock down Jaune's small tight open mouth.  
A sharp low hiss left Pyrrha mouth as her lips fell open in a sile his soft pleasure as her massive cock speared down Jaune's tight throat, her giant eighteen inches long four wide cock easily slipping into Jaune's well trained that the boy, not even shudder as Pyrrha slid her cock deep int his waiting fleshy membrane.

His mouth attacked her cock even in his sleep, his mouth acted on instinct alone, his lips instantly widening swallowing down the massive piece of meat, curling themselves around her dick head creating a vacuum seal on her cock as his hot throat muscles contracted around it wrapping her cock in a fleshy vice.  
A low pleasure filled groan left Pyrrha's mouth as she slid her cock half way down Jaune's tight throat his hot wet passage eagerly clung to her cock sling to and wrapping it in a silky tight embrace as Pyrrha thrust her wide child-bearing hips forward pausing only one before slamming her hips forward making a wet fleshy smack!

Sound fille the air as her cantaloupe sized testicles crashed into Jaune's face.  
The boy jolted now awake Pyrrha smiled it was good to have Jaune up for this.  
Ever since he turned eighteen this along with several other acts as a part of their morning rituals  
_Smack! Smack!_  
The wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air along with the wet, slick gurgling sounds of a boy desperately swallowing the massive amount of girl cock that was being shoved down his throat.

Or swallowing might have been a bit of a strong word as Pyrrha was tenderly but firmly forcing her fuck stick down Jaunes' throat whether he liked it or not. Though that was a rhetorical question as judging by the seven-inch erection staring Pyrrha right in her face showed that he was more than happy with his current predicament.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Pyrrha groaned as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as she moved her hips up and down, slamming her cock deep into Jaune's very throat, with a smooth clam rhythm.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Pyrrha moaned a bit as she fucked her loves throat as she dove in his mouth it meat her halfway it's tight velvety walls latched on her dick.

Jaune's that was an expert cock massager. A trait that seemed native to all Arcadia and a quality that Pyrrha had personally saw to that he learned and improved on it himself.  
_Smack Smack!_

Jaune's throat clenched around her cock. His thin, feminine tongue darted all around her shaft slithering and lathering around her cock his tiny tongue worshipped her massive member and covering it with his spit. Pyrrh Groaned as Jaune's tongue attacked like an assassin. Licking and stabbing at her side, thrusting into her like a theft.  
Rubbing itself up and down her shaft making intricate figure eight patterns as she moaned out loud  
_Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha took her time fucking Jaune's tight mouth, treating him like little more than a sentient cock sleeve she was in no rush. It was their morning ritual after all. Pyrrha spent every day since Jaune was eighteen enforcing her Dominance over him in the most efficient but loving way she possibly could. By skull fucking him into submission.  
_Whack! Whack!_

Pyrrha grunted her cantaloupe sized balls smacking right into Jaunes eyes, her large round veiny testicles filled with thick red hair must have been uncomfortable on Jaunes eyes, but he bore the indignity with grace allowing Pyrrha to use his mouth like a cock sleeve.

S _mack! Smack!_

Pyrrha smiled as she saw Jaune's dick twitch, but his hips remained deathly still. It was against the law in the Niko's house for a male to thrust his hips forward for any reason. He was to be docile and submissive toward all futa and females. Any outward signs of aggression like hip thrusting were strictly forbidden.

So far Jaune had only thrust into Pyrrha on _one_ occasion when they first started officially dating, and she was making out with him in the Niko's wine cellar deep below the castle grounds.  
She pinned the boy to a wine crate forcing her tongue into his mouth making Jaune shudder ber his hips gave way instinctively thrusting forward.  
Pyrrha was so shocked she nearly screamed, and she immediately dragged Jaune to her mothers for punishment.

 

Now since Jaune was not born in Mistral and had never been told about the law, his mothers and Pyrrha were lenient. They could hardly punish him for breaking a law he would have no way of knowing about could they? And he was always a good boy extreme discipline was not necessary.  
So after carefully explaining that men were never allowed to thrust. Pyrrha skull fucked him within an inch of his life. Making his cheeks bulge out as his res rolled back into his head as she came-  
Speaking of cumming.  
_"AH!"_  
Pyrrha groaned as her tensed and her cock throbbed as for a moment her as meaty thrust stopped as she fired a load deep into Jaune's stomach the Spartan shook as her cock fired rope after thick virile string of cum into Jaunes smooth body making ht boy cough and gag as she filled him up wither her cum.  
Jaune's dick twitched pathetically begging for attention not that it would get any. Mornings were all about Pyrrha.

She would wake up everyday shove her eighteen-inch cock into his mouth and skull fuck him for three orgasms before allowing Jaune to get out of bed and start his day. Usually by sucking her cock while she petted his hair and called him a good boy. Pyrrha continued to hump the boy's mouth her hips never once stopped their steady firm rhythm.

Filling the room with wet smacking! Sounds along with the wet, sick gurgling sounds of Jaune's face choking on her cock as her balls slammed into his face making his whole body shuddered as Pyrrha enjoyed her early morning stress relief and letting out another two loads right into Jaune's gut. Filling him to the bim as his cock finally fired off. Coating her face white as Pyrrha smirked at how good of a slut her boyfriend was.

As her dick finally finished depositing its third load into Jaune's full stomach, Pyrrha grunted taking out her cock from Jaune's mouth, with a wet plop!  
Making Jaune gag as his thin, girlish mouth gasped for air a futile gesture as Pyrrha reversed her position now straddling Jaunes thin flat feminine chest before jamming all eighteen inches of her still soaked cock back into his tight mouth making him gag. His thin cerulean eyes widened in discomfort and shock as a low tremor filled his chest as Pyrrha shoved her cock down his throat.  
Stang on her knees launching out her arms to grip his hair gain a dominant position over him before angling her cock down into his tight throat.

Shoving her dick into his guts making Jaune gag and run in pain as fresh tears fell from his eyes as Pyrrha gripped him by his short blonde hair forcing him down to the base of her cock, not letting him stop until his blue eyes were scant inches from the mop of red pubic hair over her cock.

"Good boy Jaune, there! Just like that."

Pyrrha cooed roughly slamming her wide hips inot Jaune's face, her massive cock forcing open Jaunes thin jaw making his slender feminine mouth gape widely as she positioned into him.  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
Pyrrha's meaty balls slammed into Jaune's chin making meaty whacking noises fill the room as she fucked her lover. Her hands gripping Jaune's hair forcing her cock fully down his tight throat as she fucked his mouth.  
_Smack! Whack!_  
The bed creaked and groaned as it was strained under their combined weight as Pyrrha fucked Jaune's mouth like a piston.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
"There you _go! "_  
_Smack!"_  
"Who's a _good boy_ Jaune?"  
_Smack!_  
"Who's taking mommy's cock like a good boy?"  
_Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha asked groaning as she fucked Jaune into the bed, her blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as her cock reached into the depths of Jaune's throat, her massive monster stuffing the boys' thin gullet filling it out merely cutting off his air supply.

Unlike before Jaune began to panic as his source of oxygen was cut off.  
His hands flew up tapping the bed in the symbols Pyrrha had taught him.  
_"Need air."_

  
Jaune signed up to Pyrrha blue eyes watering who's the only reply was to yank harder on his head, using his short blonde hair for leverage forcing his mouth up and down her cock using it as a masturbation tool as she slammed into his mouth like a sledgehammer. Making more meaty whacks filled the air as Jaune began to startle.  
Pyrrha’s cock rammed into and out of his mouth making sick wet gurgling noises and meaty smacks of her balls on his chin fill the air.  
" _Pyrrha! Need air!"_

Jaune sighed his vision starting to dim as Pyrrha hammered his mouth. The futa champion paid his oxygen-starved face no mind, as she hammered his mouth. Driving her cock deeper and deeper into Jaune's tight inviting mouth. His lack of oxygen was finally making him panic, and when he screamed for air, it caused his throat to vibrate on her cock, massaging her dick like the fleshlight his throat was always made to be.

"Calm down dear, you are making mommy very happy! Just hold on!"

  
_Smack! Smack!_  
_"Pyrrha! Air!"_  
"Almost there!"  
_"Pyrrha!"_  
_"There!_ "

  
Pyrrha shouted yanking Jaune's head to the base of her shaft as her cock fired out a massive fourth load into her lover's mouth making Jaune gag as his mouth was painfully stretched out as he struggled to swallow the massive amount of cum into his face as-  
"Blegh!"  
Jaune gasped as Pyrrha ripped her still cumming cock out of his mouth with a wet plop!  
Allowing the final four thick ropes of cum to crash into his face painting it white as his mouth flapped like a bass catching rope of cum into it like some type of bobbin animal looking for a treat.  
As her love choked and gasped his body struggling to take in air a soft giggle left Pyrrha’s lips as she bent down and kissed Jaune on the lips.  
"Morning love."  
Pyrrha said kissing Jaune on his lips licking up her own cum as the bow writhes in her arm moaning pathetically like a slut as she held him close.

* * *

 

"Jaune! Get dressed!"  
"Yes, mistresses!"  
Jaune said as he and Pyrrha began to prepare for the day. After there morning exercise it was time to get dressed. As the male, it was Jaunes job to dress his mistress. As both he and Pyrrha stood as naked as the day they were born in front of a lavish bedroom mirror the difference between the two was staggering.

For one was the height difference. Pyrrha was easily seven feet four inches tall without her heels. Jaune was only five foot three. Pyrrha towed over her lover like a literal goddess. Even there builds where night and day. Pyrrha was all muscles and not a bit of fat on her! Her body looked like a Greek sculptor had seen to her abs himself.

Her entire body was slab after slab of thick muscle all perfectly added while Jaune's thin absolutely hairless below the neck body lacked any form of muscle definition whatsoever.  
He was slim smooth and lithe and only his bubbly ass the product of Pyrrha infinite squats showed any real muscle tone.  
As Jaune fit the red panties on his mistress, he blushed as he brushed her cock that was still coated in his own saliva.  
Pyrrha's cock hung ten inches flaccid and was three wide with two veiny cantaloupe size balls filled to the brim with cum.

Jaune's cock if you could even call it that by comparison was only a mere three inches flaccid and one wide. With twin, pale hairless smooth golf ball sized testicles that were nothing in comparison to Pyrrha's huge heavy ones.  
As Jaune pulled up her panties, he was careful, not to awaken her monster lest he gets another skull fucking so early not that he minded though.

As he slid up her underway, Jaune put on her bra stretch to reach her back getting past her luscious hair as she clipped on his lover's bra.  
Her tied her crimson short skirt and cloth was on the minimal side of the clothing spectrum as Mistral attire was often minimal. That would allow her cock to hang proudly out as-  
"Now _you._ "

  
Pyrrha said picking up Jaune with no effort giggling at his frightened squawk at being manhandled before slamming him into a wall. Jaune moaned as Pyrrha's tongue invade his mouth his cock rock hard as her rough, calloused hands began exploring his body.

Roughly gripping his bubble but and tweaking his nipples making him moan roughly into his lover's mouth and-  
_"MPPH!"_  
Jaune yelped as something short fat and thick forced its way into his ass hole.  
Pyrrha slid on Jaune's thin red racy g string panties that she bought for him herself on his last birthday. Taking great care to insert the large black object firmly into Jaune's ass at the end, it was a Schnee family special the boy breaker. Four inches wide and five long. This plug attached itself to the end of Jaune’s lacy red painted and would dig into his ass.

It had specially designed drills on its sides that allowed the plug to actually travel up a man ass before reaching his prostate where it would press down onto the sensitive organ and then vibrate uncontrollably. Jaune loved and hated his underwear in equal measure especially as it was _forced_ inside of him.

Pyrrha slid his put plug into the deepest parts of his ass with one finger making the boy's thing hairless legs twist and toes curl as Jaune cry out as she slid on his far too short skirt that held is panties and but plug firmly in place and did nothing to hide his naked pale bubbly ass with nothing but a red G string to cover them.

As she did, she broke their kiss to him as she went about dressing her lover. She put on his far too tight frilly shirt and skirt that had been purchased for him her non futa mother.  
The gift gave Jaune a nice formal appearance leading to an appearance of a more traditional male garment. As she slid over his clothes, Pyrrha spared a look to there individual dressers. Jaune's side had nothing but large replica Grimm dildos so he could masturbate with when Pyrrha was not around.

Some futa recommends using real Grimm to stretch out your man's ass as Grimm would attempt to rape and breed anything other than a futa, but Pyrrha preferred the safe plastic options to real Grimm cock.  
On her side were a number of slim pink magic wands, some plastic eggs and several Chastity cages just in case Jaune was ever... _bad._

 

But he almost never was so they sat gathering dust as Pyrrha spanked Jaune inviting bubble but making him yelp like a girl as she forced the plug deeper into his body causing Jaune's feminine hairless legs to shake and fold as it drilled into his prostate making Pyrrha smirk.

As she did Pyrrha smirked putting her lover and his dripping... clit to the ground.  
"I _love_ you Jaune."  
"Love you _more."_

Jaune said through pained moans as the lovers shared a quick kiss and went to go eat breakfast.

* * *

  
The two lovers held hands walking down the long marble hallways of the Nikos manner. Both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed as they made the short journey passing servants male, female and futa how all bowed blushing to them before they enter the grand dining hall where their mothers awaited them.

"Pyrrha, Jaune. How good of you to join us."  
Athen Nikos said the near eight-foot tall futa warrior goes smiled her long red hair and body identical to Pyrrha in all but down muscles tone and a cock that could double as a third leg between her tights.

  
"Hello, you two! Did you sleep well? From what I heard you didn't sleep at all!"  
Asther Nikos the fashion model woman beauty who made all heads turn said. She was past forty but looked barely twenty. Her form was perfect hourglass waist double d breasts and her hair blood red as freshly spilled blood. Her skin was tanned and her eyes a vibrant emerald.  
"We slept well, mothers. Even if Jaune did keep me _occupied.'_

Pyrrha said in a sultry tone licking her lips while poking his ass drilling his plug deeper making Jaune moan weakly.

"Good morning Mothers! How are you?"  
"Fine Jaune! Now both of you sit!"  
Athen said a Jaune and Pyrrha took up places at the dinner table and-

  
"Jaune today is your visit to the _Masclumtrician_ are you ready?"  
Asther asked as Jaune frowned.  
"Mother Asther... Do I have to?"  
"Jaune. You are a fully grown boy the answer is yes. Now eat your eggs, who knows this might be the last _food_ you eat!"

Athena said making her wife and Pyrrha laugh who put a comforting hand on his squeezing it tight as she told Jaune that it would all be ok.

* * *

 

 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune screamed as a wave of cum left his cock as the futa nurse finally stopped pumping the inflatable dildo lodged _deep_ in his ass hole. The fox faunus futa with sandy blonde hair blue eyes and a raccoon tail nodded as she turned to Pyrrha.

"It is as I expected Miss Nikos. Your man is now a fully grown male. It is my professional recommendation that you switch him to an all futa cum diet immediately."  
The nurse said as Jaune whimpered.

"Is that really necessary nurse? He is a _good_ boy."  
"Miss Nikos this is for his own good. Futa cum taking place off all nutrients besides water will add twenty years to his natural lifespan. Nine out of then doctors recommend it."  
_"Pyrrha... Please..."_  
"Nurse..."  
"It is my professional recommendation but you are his, and the choice is as of course your own. Now have a pleasant day and good luck in your battle."

The nurse said yanking the dildo out of Jaunes quivering ass making him moan as she walked out of there living room.  
"Pyrrha, please-  
"I must think on this Jaune. Until then let's word out that will clear my mind."

Pyrrha said in her firm voice that broker no argument as Jaune nodded.  
Workouts for Jaune and Pyrrha were mostly the same. The Nikos manner had a massive Gym with a pool and a weight cardio room. Jaune and Pyrrha natural went to weights as both of them had their own individual weights, Pyrrha's weights were colored bright red and Jaune in hot pink.

Pyrrha did a heavy set of squats crunches, abdominals, leg raises, free body and leg presses working up a hot sweat while Jaune did the same. But on Jaune's weight's there was always a massive multicolor dildo on the end of them that had to go into his ass to complete a full set.  
Pyrrha finished her seat when she was ready and had a good sweat going while Jaune only finished when he made himself cum on the wights from a prostate orgasm as the dildo _stretched_ his ass.

The two worked out for well over an hour before retiring to their bedchamber for the night.

* * *

 

 _Slurp! Smack! Gulp!_  
"Right there! Oh, goddess!"  
Pyrrha moaned as she sat on her bed, the night had come and the broke moon bathed her in an ethereal light as Jaune bobbed head up and down her cock. Taking her massive dick to the hilt time and time again playing with her tip making the futa his and moan before-  
_"Jaune!”_  
Pyrrha yelled as he forced his head forward as her cock shuddered filling up his gut with cum as Pyrrha moaned as Jaune sucked her cum out like a vacuum cleaner she petted Jaune head like he was a toddler.

"Good boy, you like mammas milk?"  
Pyrrha sked as Jaune nodded weakly taking his face off of her cock catching a few lost strings of cum with an open mouth.  
"I love it, Mistress!"  
Jaune said smiling as-  
"Bed."  
Pyrrha said in a firm tone that brokered no argument lifting Jaune up to the bed making him blush. It was not often that Pyrrha was this forceful she wanted sex but now?  
She had him on his back her seven-foot form towered over him like a predator as she aligned her boy breaking cock to his quivering ass she wasted no time slamming her cock into Jaune's quivering ass making him moan.

"Pyrrha!"  
Jaune shouted as the Spartan began thrusting, her massive futa cock into him with no hesitation, she fucked Jaune like a mad woman. Her wide child-bearing hips crashing into Jaune' thin feminine waist like a tsunami. Her massive cock pounding Jaune’s prostate while eliciting loud wet smacks!

Of flesh on flesh filled the air along with heavy meatier whacks As her superior futa balls crushed his inferior male ones. Swinging like fleshy wrecking balls and making Jaune's balls making him cry out.  
_"Pyrrha! Wait! Please!"_

Jaune yelled but it was no used Pyrrha would not be stopped.  
His ass clung of her dick like an industrial grade vice. Twing and gripping her cock attempted to break it in half!

Pyrrha refuses to be broken as she hammered her dick forward driving into Jaune like a steam drill. Filling the air with a more meaty smacks filled the air shaking their bed to its foundations as Jaune came.  
_Screening_ her name as Pyrrha slammed into him her hips moving into Jaune in a blur of red and orange. As Pyrrha made her lover cry out as she fucked him into the maters...

* * *

 

"You can do this _Pyr!_ I believe in you!"  
Jaune said grimacing his ass still sore from the pounding he got last night. Jaune was dress in his attendant uniform. A form-fitting pink leotard that hugged his bubble but leaving nothing to the imagination. It had a zipper on the back of his ass for easy access and practically screamed fuck me I'm a male slut, it had and a large bulge on his front that made Jaune wince in pain as the chastity cage clung on his dick. He didn't know why the futa mandated that all men over eighteen where them but it sucked!

 _"Pyrrha Nikos!_ Versus _Yang Xiao Long!"_  
The announcer called as the Mistral stadium roared as the other futa and best friend of Pyrrha's walk out.

  
"Jaune. After the fight, I need to ask you something very important ok?"  
"Sure Pyr. Whatever it is just know I'm here for you. I _love_ you ok?"  
Jaune asked making Pyrrha' heart flutter.  
"Love you _more."_

Pyrrha said blushing brightly as she ran off to meet Yang.

"Hey, the _P-Money!_ Looking good!"  
Yang said smirking at her best friend as Pyrrha smiled.  
"Splendid! And you?"

  
"Great! I'm ready to Yang! Speaking of that I see that fine blonde piece of ass over there. You really got a good male. What are the odds that Arcadia will sell me one?"  
Yang asked raising her eyebrows flirtatiously at her best friend as Pyrrha smirked.

"I thought you liked woman?"  
"I do! But come on! With all the men having the same semblance!? Pyrrha! Jaune's ass is an _eternal virgin!_ It only gets tighter! How lucky can you get?!"

Yang asked bringing up the other par to Jaune's appeal. His semblance. No matter how much you fucked Jaune his ass never got looser. In fact it somehow only got tighter and hotter the more she fucked it.

"Well I don't know, and I _won't_ share."  
"Oh how about this? I win I take blondie home for a night! What do you say?"  
"And if I win?"  
"I won't tell blondie what you gave in your left pocket. Nice color though."  
Yang said making Pyrrha blush.

 _"Shut up!_ Don't say anything!"  
"I won't'! But I won't let you win either! You want this to be your big day? Earn it!"  
Yang yelled eyes heating up as Pyrrha smirked and the fight was on.

It was a brutal close fight that had the arena on the edge of their seats. Yang as always started the fireworks.  
She attacked head on like a raging bull.  
She pummeled Pyrrha's aura with punches that could buckle steel walls and made the Spartan originally lose ground.

Pyrrha held on waiting out Yang's punches until she finally saw an opening.  
Striking with her spear knocking Yang back as the blonde snarled.  
She attacked again and again, but Pyrrha was patient.  
Every time Yang came, she waited blocking until saw a weakness and took her aura down piece by piece until she had enough.

Yang activated her semblance, and the girl doubled her attacks.  
For one horrifying moment Jaune thought Pyrrha would lose, but at the last second Yangs, arms glowed black?

As the punch that would have Knocked Pyrrha out missed by a mile allowing Pyrrha to strike back and claim a narrow victory over the brawler.  
"And we have a winner! The four-time winner of Mistral! Pyrrha Nikos!"  
The announcer said as Pyrrha smiled picking Yang up only for a blonde blur to come to her side.

"Pyrrha! You did it!"  
Jaune yelled hugging Pyrrha close as she blushed profusely and-  
"Make him happy.'

Yang said walking away from the two as she walked to the winner's podium as Pyrrha gulped.  
"Miss Nikos! You just won your fourth tournament! Is there anything you would like to say!?"  
The futa newscaster Lisa asked news drones hovering over the pedestal as Jaune stood behind her still grimacing in pain due to his chastity cage that was two sizes too small for him to fit comfortably in as per matriarchal regulations.

 _"Yes!_ I would like to say thank you to my adoring fans! My wonderful parents! My trainers! My attendant! And everyone else who has ever believed in me!"  
Pyrrha said as the crowd roared as Lisa smiled.  
"Anything else Pyrrha? Anything special you want to say?"  
"Actually yes, yes there is. _Jaune Arc!"_  
_"Me?!"_

  
"You! Jaune ever since I met you I have been in love with you. You believed in me since I first met you. And no matter what has happened! You always treat me like a normal human and not a goddess. You have never put me up on a pedestal, and for that, I have a question for you."  
"Yes, Pyrrha? Ask me anything."  
"Will you make me the happiest futa on Remnant and marry me and become my _wife?"_

 

Pyrrha asked dropping down to one knee popping open a box with a blood red diamond in it as the crowd roared-  
_"Yes! YES!_ A million times yes!"  
Jaune said as Pyrrha picked him up in a sweeping kiss as the stadium lost it some jeers some shocked chokes mostly happy congratulations kissed her male and-  
" You know that this means! Pyrrha will you do the honors of fucking your male for all of Remnant?"  
"It will be my pleasure."  
Pyrrha said turning to a brightly blushing Jaune and smiling.  
"On your knees, _now."_

Jaune was on them in a second his dick string painfully in his chastity belt begin for release as Pyrrha whipped out her rock hard eighteen-inch monster.  
Jaune's jaw watered as he stared at-  
_"MPGHHGHLRLR!?_ "

Pyrrha wasted no time gripping Jaune by the hair and shoving him down on her cock. Impaling his mouth all the way making his eyes bulged.  
"Yes! Suck my cock _male!"_  
Pyrrha said as her hips began to blur forward filling the air with wet meaty smacks! Of flesh on flesh as her ball crashed into Jaunes chin like twin fat wrecking balls making meaty whack! Sounds filled the air.  
Jaune was choked by his lover now wife's cock.  
_GLURP! SMACK! SLURP!_

Jaune gagged Pyrrha’s dick slammed into him like an auger her cock jamming all the way into the back of his throat! Cutting off his air and making the world go dark.  
Smack! Smack!  
Pyrrha gripped Jaune's hair with both hands using her full futa strang to slammed his head up and down her cock. Not caring how Jaune screamed or mewled. His throat was treated as a cheap fuck toy for her personal use as she fucked him into the ground.

"Fuck me this is _hot!"_

Yang said stroking her python as the newscaster agreed.

"Right? Futa on male? _So_ in right now." Lisa said stroking her cock with Yang as Pyrrha broke down Jaunes tight throat.  
Jaune was panicking Pyrrha was never this rough with him! She was using her full power to rape his throat making Jaune's air supply go down as she fucked him

"Take it! Take this _cock!_ "

She yelled forcing Jaune down as she adopted a pile drive stance his time driving her cock straight down like a jackhammer into his throat. Making his slim, feminine neck bugle out obscenely as her massive futa cock stretched out his throat crushing g his vocal cords and rearranging his once tight boy throat with evert meaty pile driver like thrust.  
Smack! Smack!

Tears of pain and pleasure left his face as his lover abused him. Pyrrha cock made a cock sleeve out of his mouth, turning his once tight hole into a lose barely reconcilable piece of flesh scarcely able to speak as-  
_"AH!"_

  
Pyrrha yelled as her climax hit her like a truck. Her cock seed to double in size as Jaune screamed. His guts were filled with burst after violent burst of gooey thick virile futa cum as Pyrrha howled like a banshee on live TV. Her orgasm seemed dot go on for an eternity.

Jaune lost track of time as reality eroded as the only things in his world the massive cock in his throat and the gallon of cum in his gut as-  
_"AH!"_

Jaune gasped as he could breathe! The cocks were out of his throat and-  
"I'm sorry, but I have to be rougher than normal. Bear with me."

Pyrrha whispered as Jaune barely choked out a why?  
As she put him on the victory podium unzipping his leotard revealing his bubbly ass before yanking!  
Off his skirt showing the straining boy clit in his cage making Jaune blush wildly before-  
_"AH!"_

  
Jaune howled as Pyrrha fucked his ass. Pyrrha threw her head back in rapture as Jaune's boy puss enveloped her cock. Milking her for all it was wor has she began thrusting into him.  
Jaune screamed. His ass was being turned inside out! Pyrrha never fucked him like this! Ever!  
She was usually so kind and gentle but now?

 _"Pyrrha!"_  
"Take it male! Take this _cock!"_  
Pyrrha hissed as Jaune moaned his dick trapped in his chastity belt fight for freedom as a news drone zoomed in on him.

"Pyrrha! Please the cage! Take it off-"  
_"Nope!"_  
Pyrrha hissed sealing his lips with a fiery kiss as forced him into a mating press. She fucked him for over half an hour making the boy cum with his chastity cage on before she fills his guts wither her love making her cry out as he knocked out on the platform.

* * *

 

"Pyrrha Nikos. By decree of the Grand Matriarch Mistral, we have reviewed and accepted your proposal to turn your husband into a half futa. Bless the goddess."  
A futa said in a low monotone voice reading off her paper in the Nikos household as Pyrrha shouted.  
"Jaune! We did it! You are going to be a futa!"  
"I... Pyrrha! We did it!"  
Jaune said crying fresh tears of joy as he kissed his wife happy as their new lives as near equals began.


	2. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, with the win by Pyrrha Jaune's transition is guaranteed! From this day on he is a real futa! And in his final day's as a male Pyrrha will use his body to it's fullest! While also filling him up to his fullest.

Smut

"Jaune do you have anything to say?"

Pyrrha asked smiling as her husband well her _wife_ really blushed.

"I'm just grateful for this opportunity! I can't believe I'm so lucky!"

 

Jaune said as the cameras snapped pictures of him as he and his wife held each other close as the tournament ended and the start of their new lives together as futa and futa began.

The next few days were a whirlwind of chaos, everyone was talking about it. The big wedding. Pyrrha proposing to her trainer, slash lover. The news of him being from Arcadia also popped up along with several offers of trade.

Futa's and even high profile some females were busy offering Pyrrha _hefty_ sums of money, dust, and flesh for a single night with Jaune. She turned them all down naturally Jaune was _her_ wife and she was going to be the only futa to ever lay a hand on her from this day onward.

To say Pyrrha was happy would be like to say the sun is bright or Yang took a while to fix her hair. Pyrrha was over the moon. Her life was finally together!

She had a lover that was soon to be her equal, Jaune was going to be a futa! Her longtime boyfriend was soon going to be her _wife!_ She was so happy that she could die! Not that she wanted to die, if she died then she could not partake in her favorite activity, going ball deep into the love of her life's ass making him scream her name in the middle of the night as she- fucked him.

_'KYA!"_

Jaune yelped in a shirl feminine tone as Pyrrha drove her cock into him, her massive eighteen-inch dick thrust forward into the warm inviting and more importantly  _tight_ hole of her wife's ass making her scream for her mother as Pyrrha slammed in and out of Jaune's ass.

**"Pyrrha!"**

Jaune moaned his high pitched shrill feminine voice filled the air as he gripped thier crimson bed sheeting bitting his teeth his breath knocked clean out of his lungs by the massive cock inside of him as Pyrrha hammered his ass.

_Smack! Smack!_

The harsh wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the bedroom. Pyrrha cock droved into Jaune's ass making the boy cry out as her loves impossibly tight ass gripped onto her cock. Jaune's bubbly boy ass soon to be bubbly futa ass giggled as she slammed her cock in and out of it.

The harsh meaty _whacks!_ Of her cantaloupe sized balls slapping into Jaunesl golf ball size ones filled the air as she fucked him into the bed.

_Smack! Smack!_

_"Pyrrha!"_

Jaune screamed his eyes wide and his mouth forced into a low O as her cock drove in and out of his soft ass. Pyrrha was holding none of her self back casting caution to the wind and fucking Jaune like a jackhammer. Her monster cock breaking down his soft inner walls was his ass fought her dick

 Gripping and _wrapping_ itself around her cock trapping her cock in a fleshy vice that refused to yield. Jaune screamed like he was getting stabbed as Pyrrha fucked him, the heavy meaty smacks of flesh on flesh filled the air.

_Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha showed Jaune _no_ mercy. She fucked him like a jackhammer, a bunny on cocaine and lighting dust, her dick hammering into Jaune's ass like a fleshy piston giving him no rest or mercy.  

_Smack! Smack!_

Jaune's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Pyrrha fucked him her cock sawing in and out of his ass making his voice scream out as she fucked him.

_Smack! Whack!_

Pyrrha gripped Jaune's dick in her hand instantly pumping his seven inches of cock yanking her muscled well-calloused hand up and down his cock. Making Jaune gasp before she sealed his mouth in a fiery kiss locking down his scream into hers. Making him moan into her mouth, one of her stray hands found his free nipple. Twisting and twirling his vulnerable flesh making his legs shake and his body quaked as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.

Making his body shake as if he was being stabbed by a cattle proud as she hammed in and out of him the large squeeze sized bed shaking, creaking and groaning under ther wight as the fucking of the teenagers shook the bed to its foundations. Making the queens sized bed shake and shuddered as its' long wooden legs scraped the marble floor great large skid marks on it Jaune gripped the bed sheets his hands biting down into the as Pyrrha fucked him.

Her mouth sealing thier lips in a tight vacuum seal her strong tongue battering down his tongue wrestling it down and forcing it into submission, her insanely muscle hand jerking his cock Altering her hard pumping of his vulnerable flesh as her monster of a dick pounded his prostate. Making Jauens eyes see white as she hammered into his special button time and time again.

She fucked him like an animal. Her wide child-bearing hips crashing into Jaune's light delicate feminine ones like an auger meeting his thin waist with the force of a hurricane her free hand found his free nipple twisting the pink mountain cruelly making Jaune scream into her ear as she fucked him into the bed.

_Smack! Smack!_

The heavy smacking of flesh on flesh seemed to double its power as Jaune finally broke his legs locking around Pyrrha's waist. His thin slender hairless legs locking her wast, wrapping them together in a lovers embrace pulling her closes to him. Allow his lover to brutalize his prostate making waves of rapture crash over him as Pyrrha made love to him. Making Jaune scream into her mouth as the furious smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air and the hard meaty whacks! Of her balls slamming into his made there lovers moans reach into a fleshy crescendo.

As Pyrrha finally had enough, her monster cock finally being taken down by Jaune's impossible ass his hole breaking down her cock making her moan.

Pyrrha let out a rough grunt as her balls tense as she gave one last meaty smack! As she finally hit her limit. Her balls burst as her cock began to throb. Pumping load after load of futa cum itno him.

Causing Jaune's own seven-inch dick to fired off painting her and her chest white as both teens share a screeching mind breaking orgasm as the filled the crimson silky bed sheets with sweat, cum and moan as they both shuddered gasped and passed out in one another's arm as thier lovemaking ended and sleep began to settle in.

* * *

 

 Later on that night Pyrrha awoke in a bit of a shock. Her body grunted as her hands flailed out much to her displeasure Pyrrha did not find a warm boy back to cuddle, her arms shot outreaching into the bed's silky damp sheets finding nothing but air? Pyrrha grimaced Jaune was not within arms reach of her... that meant she could not cuddle... and when Pyrrha could not cuddle her lover things got a bit... _messy..._

Pyrrha's emerald eyes shot open in irritation she looked around her bed hoping Jaune was just on the far side but no. He was not in the bed. Jaune was gone, Pyrrha grimaced looking around her large dark room. It was empty and even with her training and her well-used hearing, she could not pick up on Jaune's presence. Her blonde lover was nowhere to be seen and a profound sense of loss filled her heart.

"Jaune? Jaune! Jaune are you there?"

Pyrrha asked as she looked out into the dark private room of thier own, as she looked around it was deathly silent in thier share room as Pyrrha sighed.

"Hello? _Jaune!"_

She shouted hearing nothing but silence in return. As a frown crested her face  Pyrrha slide her self out of her bed her naked voluptuous body glowing in the light as the pale moonlight showing off her  pale flawless skin, perky double D cup breasts and foot long flaccid cock hung freely as she slipped on a crimson night robe hissing slightly as her bare feet touched down on the marble floor of her home as she put on her robe and went to look for her lover.

_"Jaune?'_

Pyrhha asked walking down the empty marble corridors of the Nikos estate. The search for Jaune had not gone to her liking. She had searched every corner of thier room hoping Jaune had merely been using the bathroom and not somewhere else. Sadly Jaune was not in the bathroom he was nowhere to be found. Even as she walked into the cold still marble halls of her mansion she found no trace of her wife. She called his name time and time again her only reply was a low echo down the hallway in response as Pyrrha found nothing but silence.

"Jaune?"

Pyrrha asked again this time in the still dining hall that she had once less than an hour ago share a meal with her wife and mothers. Toasting their engagement and arena win.

The long table was empty and still, no food sat on it no luscious smells filled the air nor did any laughter reach her ears as she walked past the dining hall.

She left the area looking up and over her house, going from the bottom floor to the end of thier mother s room. Though that was unlikely Jaune had not been in thier mom's room since he was young and he had a nightmare. At the time both of thier mom's welcomed him into thier bed with open arms as their quaking son and worried daughter share their bed with them.

After that Pyrrha had made sure to assure Jaune she would fight off any monsters in the house. She was his futa and nothing would come close to either of them. As she walked up and down the house a wave of fear fell down her spine.

She could not find Jaune. She looked everywhere! Up and down searching up and down her house trying and failing to find her love fear few to panic and that turned to dread. Jaune was missing!? Did something happen to him? Was he in danger? Did he run away!?

The last thought filled Pyrrha with dread. If Jaune had run away that meant that he did not want to be with her, if he left her and he was-

_"He wouldn't do that. He loves me and I him."_

Pyrrha thoguht as she finally broke tearing up the long spiral staircase to the top of the Nikos mannor to the last place Jaune could be and thinking Oum herself as she saw him.

A mop of blonde hair stood alone in the pale night, Jaune's low body wrapped in a tight pair of white shorts that hugged his bubble but. His short scraggly blonde hair illuminating in the moonlight as he looked up into the broken moon.

At once Pyrrha felt her hear stop fluttered as she let a wave of calm fall over her.

_"He's here. He is ok. He didn't want to leave."_

Pyrrha thought as a smile formed on her face only to soon be replaced by a frown and a glare as she balled her fists. Her lover better have a damned good reason for making her worry. Or his ass would not be felling well for a week!

Pyrrha was goign to fuck him so hard-

_"Tears?"_

Pyrrha thought as her heart froze, Jaune shuddered as he lowered his head down over the thin marble railing as several glittering drops left his face as Jaune cried on the railing. His body shook slightly as he let out several short sobs onto the railing. Pyrrha went dead still her breath hitched in her lungs.  Her knuckles went white as her lungs seemed to freeze. Jaune was crying... crying... _her_ Jaune was crying. Her lover was alone balling his eyes out on the railing without her and her heart began to shatter.

Pyrrha had never seen Jaune cry, not once. The most was once when she pulled a prank on him when they where kids surprising him with a Grimm mask making Jaune shriek and run off to thier mothers wailing about how a Grimm ate her. Her mothers had not found what she thought was a harmless prank funny.

A screaming crying male did _not_ leave a good impression on her traditional mothers and Athena had scolded her for a week, while Ashter cradled Jaune explaining to him how Pyrrha simply pulled a prank and that she was fine and not eaten by a Grimm. The training she was put on after that made sure that Pyrrha never so much as the thought of scaring Jaune again but that... that was not this...

Jaune was hurt, his body shook as harsh wet sobs filled the air as he sniffled Pyrrha lost whatever self-control she had and walked up to him.  

_"Jaune."_

_"Pyrrha?!"_

Jaune shouted turning around her heart only fell more as the puffy red tear stained eyes once a rich cerulean blue now a bloody red.

"Pyrrha?! What are-

"Jaune. What's wrong?"

Pyrrha asked her voice low and soft like she was speaking to a frightened animal. Jaune shook his slim ars wiping away tears as he sniffed

"I! I! Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

Jaune said lying to Pyrrha for what might have been the first time in thier relationship.

"Jaune. You are crying alone what is wrong?"

Pyrrha asked her voice firm switching back into her mistress tone. That Jaune knew to mean that he needed to speak with respect and crystal clear reasoning.

"Nothing's wrong Pyr! I'm fine!"

Jaune said choking back a sob as Pyrrha felt a dagger in her heart.

She knew that Jaune would _never_ lie to her. It was his families apparent creed that Arc's never told a lie. And Jaune had done just that his whole life. He never once spoke in anything but the whole truth no matter how much he might have benefited from it. A trait that endeared him to not only Pyrrha but her mothers and made them dote on him to no end.  

But now? If something was pressing Jaune to bend his own morals Pyrrha needed to find out what it was and soon and-

"Jaune. What's wrong? Please tell me."

She asked putting a hand on his shoulder making him freeze like he was going to be hit. A ludicrous motion as Pyrrha had never so much as raised a hand to him, not just because she was raised better hurting a male in a domestic setting was a severe crime in the Mistral courts. And the mainly futa courts did not look kindly of futa's accused of domestic abused no matter their social class.

'Jaune."

"I'm _lonely."_

Pyrrha might have been stabbed. _Lonely!? Lonely!?_ Why was Jaune _lonely!?_  How could he be _lonley!?_  He had Pyrrha! Her mothers! The staff! She even had him make friends with another futa!

Yang might tease him but she was at the very least _friendly_ with Jaune! Much more so than a futa of her prestige often was to a male! And her baby sister though adorable was _MUCH_ to Pyrrha's chagrin and resentment Jaune's absolute without a _shadow_ of a doubt best friend in the world futa or not. And the reapers crush on her wife had not gone unnoticed by her or her mothers. In fact, Pyrrha suspected Ruby of eventually trying to go to Beacon not to become a huntress but to challenge her for Jaune's hand in marriage and-

_"Stop."_

Pyrrahe ended her thoughts with a deep breath.

"Jaune why are you feeling lonely? Speak the truth you can speak _free_ from punishment for now."

Pyrrha said firmly making it clear that for this conversation nothing Jaune would say could in any shape or form be used against him. He had total immunity for the time, so he could speak without fear.

"Becuase I'm alone..."

Jaune said a dim tone in his voice his head held low as Pyrrha fought down every aspect of her inner being to wrap him in a tight hug and prove that he was not alone.

"Why do you say that Jaune? Why do you feel alone?"

"Because I _am_ alone."

Jaune said with Grimm finality as he sighed heavily.

"How can you say that Jaune? You have _me_ , _our_ mothers, the staff, _Yang, Ruby_. How can you possibly feel alone?"

She asked her voice low and nurturing as Jaune shook his head tears fell but now Pyrrha caught them, not letting them reach the ground as she pulled Jaune close to her not fully hugging him but not letting him out of arms reach.

"I miss them Pyrrha..."

"Miss who?"

"My family."

"Your family? But I'm-

Pyrrha froze her breath caught in her lungs as Jaune shook his head his short lock shaking in the air.

"Not them... my real family the one back in Arcadia."

Pyrrha gulped. Jaune never spoke about his family life back home. Not even after over a _decade_ as a lover to him every time she brought up the topic of his home Jaune clammed up and refused to go on about it.

Nothing could make him speak not kisses, promises of chicken nuggets, nor any to her temptation of the flesh even her rare blowjob did not make him speak of them. But now? Pyrrha gulped as her burning curiosity came out.

"What about them?"

"I... I just realized... I and you are going to get married..."

"We are."

"We are going to start our lives together."

"I know are you not looking forward to it?"

"I am! I am! But!"

"But?"

"I... I'm never going to see them again Pyr... my mom my sisters my friends... I'm going to die without ever seeing them."

Jaune said as another sniffle filled his chest. Pyrrha grimaced she wanted to stop his tears to make him know it would all work out but her words failed and died on her lips as she failed to form them.

"I... what was your family like? You never speak of them why is that? Did... did they abuse you-

"No! Never! They were kind and loving and..."

"And?"

"And they probably think I'm dead."

"Why don't you go see them! I know Arcadia will not tolerate futa's but-

"I can't' I've been _tainted."_

"What?"

"Even as a kid, I knew that futa cum was "Bad" for you."

Jaune said in air quotes.

"If I went home I'd be shot on sight by a guard for being tainted."

"That's horrible."

"It is, and now... Now I'm going to start a new life without a family."

"I'm your family. Our moms are your family. _Ruby, Yang, Nora,_ and _Ren_ are your family. Do we not count?"

Pyrrha asked in a calm sad tone hoping to break her lover out of his depressive funk.

 

"You do! You do! But...  I want something real. Blood. I want to see my sisters, my mom. I... I'm never going to see them..."

Jaune said looking down a despondent look on his face as-

"So you want a family of your own?"

Pyrrha asked a low smile on her face as Jaune nodded.

"More than anything."

"Well then, why don't we _make_ one?"

Pyrrha asked a small smile in her face making Jaune gag.

"You mean?!"

"I do have the parts, and I would like being a mother."

"WIth me!? I-

"No one else. You are the _only_ perosn I kiss, the only one I go inside and the only one I will let inside of me. I don't mind having your children."

"Pyrrha I-

"Stop. Jaune I know you miss your family, and I simply cannot console you enough. I can't begin to think what I would do without my own. I can't promise you that you will ever see them again, but I can promise you that I _will_ love you and any children we have with all of my heart for the rest of my life. That I guarantee."

Pyrrha said smiling warmly as Jaune let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry-

"Stop. You were feeling down and you came here to cry. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I made you worry."

"You _did,_ and while I am peeved I am not angry. Just don't run off in the middle of the night again ok? Next time I might be so forgiving."

Pyrrha said with a  half smile as Jaune laughed.

"Love _you J_ aune."

"Love you _more."_

Jaune said as Pyrrha wrapped him in a quick hug as the tension bleed away from them.

* * *

 

_Slurp! Smack!_

"Pyrrha, did you have a rough night? You don't look like you slept at all."

Anetha said eyeing her futa daughter with a cautious eye who was busy eating her breakfast of sausage and eggs as low set smacking wounds filled the air.

"No I was up late but I slept fair enough.'

Pyrrha said ring, as the low wet smacking sound filled the table as a mop of blonde hair, bobbed up and down her crotch, taking her cock into its hot tight mouth. Devouring her cock in a sloppy wet manner making Pyrrha groan in pleasure.

'Oh? You looked quite peeved this morning, did Jaune do something to upset you?'

Anetha asked noting that even after Jaune had started his pure cum diet in preparation for his transformation surgery Pyrrha rarely made him suck her cock under the table. Usually going for the more usual cum in a bowl or a thermos to keep it warm.

_Slurp smack!_

Pyrrha gripped Jaune's head with one hand forcing him up and down her cock making Pyrrha grunt as she roughly slammed his head up and down her large futa cock. Treating his mouth like a living cock sleeve as she slammed him up and down her cock.

_Smack! Slick!_

"Are you sure Jaune has not upset you? You are treating him rather... _roughly."_

 

"No last night I was just reminded how empty my life would be without him and I've decided to not let a  day go to waste!"

_"AH!"_

Pyrrha said her cock shuddering as the sound of scraping feeling and wet chocking sounds filled the air as Jaune's mouth was filled with rope after rope of futa cum making his eyes roll to the back of his head as he earned his breakfast making Pyrrha sigh.

"If you say so..."

Her mother said the two women shared a look before going back to thier breakfast. Pyrrha was Joan's mistress and as long as she did not mistreat him there was no flaw to be had. As the went back to breakfast Jaune was taken off of Pyrrha's cock with a wet _plop_! Making him gag and coughed up cum filled lines of spit as he groggily pulled himself up and _moaned..._

* * *

 "Is... is that _painful?"_

Pyrrha asked the doctor Sandra a blonde raccoon faunus who shook her head.

"Not at all, he is knocked out."

Sandra said as Pyrrha grimaced, Jaune's face _twisted_ in what seemed like a pain. As the metallic arms filled his chest.

Pumping up his chest making him have large Double D cup breasts that rivaled even her own and were simply _begging_ to have a thick cock thrust between them, as Pyrrha saw  _Jona's_ breasts grow she felt her cock lurch, like an alpha predator that was detecting prey. Jaune's surgery was going well, his transition from male to a  _half_ futa as Pyrrha had made the decision to not make Jaune well  _Joan_ into a full futa and he now had full double d cup breasts, long flowing blonde hair that was at least her own length.

His hips had lost _any_ traces of masculinity not thin and childbearing and his _ass._

Pyrrha's cock _throbbed_ as Jaune had always had a bubble but now it was _fat._ Jaune's ass was downright _globular_ and made the futa's cock lead pre-cum as she fantasized about pounding it into oblivion later on that night and-

"About his cock, for the enlargement should I take it to ten or nine inches long? Ten would make him a futa in the full physical sense but nine would leave him _technically_  as a male and let you fuck him in public."

 " _Nine please."_

Pyrrha said as the arms slid onto her wife cock as they massaged Jaune's dick putting on silver cock ring after cock ring on his strained cock painfully stretching it out. Making him quiver in his knocked out sleep as twin needles shot into his balls.

Jaune gasped in his sleep as his balls had thier first injection. Swelling and bulging out as the needles injected them with thier strange fluid made to  _double_ his ball size making them literal cum factories. 

"There. Now his balls will be able to produce cum at levels that will put even a futa to shame. I hope you know how to _milk_ him."

The nurse said smirking as Pyrrha grinned.

"Oh, I am going to milk him."

Pyrrha said as she licked her lips and got ready to enjoy her wife.

After Jaune's surgery, Pyrrha wasted no time. She and her mom's cooked Jaune a personal meal of his favorite foods, steak mash potatoes, chicken fries. All cooked personally and all topped with the special sauce AKA Pyrrha's own cum.

After the meal, that _Joan_ found to be delicious. Pyrrha practically carried Joan to the bedroom where she grinned only for Jaune to grip her ass! Making her gasp as her now futa love grinned at her.

"You have a great ass dear."

Jaune or now _Joan_ said in a _bold_ tone winking at Pyrrha who gained a wolfish smirk. Gripping Joan's fat ass making her gasp.

"Listen to me, Joan. I _love_ you more than life itself but don't think for a second! That just because you are a futa that our relationship will change for a minute! I am still the top! And tonight I'm going to make you know who wears the pants."

Pyrrha said gripping Joan's sensitive fat ass barely contained in his short figure hugging skirt with a heart-shaped symbol on its ass making him moan.

"Pyrrha! Please! Be _gentle!"_

"Oh, I will be gentle Joan. But not tonight. Tonight I'm going to get a bit _rough."_

Pyrrha said as Joan moaned.

* * *

 

_Smack! Smack!_

"Yes!"

Pyrrha moaned as she slammed her cock into Joan's mouth. She held the newly made futa up upside down in a standing position meant to  _force_ her dominance over Joan she was busy shoving her cock up her throat. Making her gag., her now nine-inch cock made to be exactly half her own length and width and her now tennis balls size testicles slammed into her face as she smirked,

_Smack! Whack!_

She shoved her cock into his mouth as they fucked n a standing sixty-nine position. Pyrrha showed Jaune no mercy as she walked around her room filling it wet set smacking! And sickly gurgling sounds as she slammed her cock inot his mouth.

Pyrrha _shuddered_ as Joane screamed as the glowing black nipple clamps twisted on her nipples. Pyrrha used her semblance to manipulate the seldom use nipple clamps to twist her lover's nipples cruelly. Using the metal to make Joan scream into her cock.

Her lovers pained screamed filled the air making her throat vibrate on her cock making her pur.

_Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha grunted taking her hands and mauling Joan's supple fat ass. Her rough calloused hands sinking into her soft plump ass. Her hands gripping her ass making Joan moan like a whore before-

 

_"MPHGHGHHLLLRLRL!?!?!?"_

Joan screamed as a glowing black dildo was suddenly and with _no_ pretenses slammed firmly into her ass. Pyrrha used her semblance to jam the tip of her fake cock right into Joan's ass. Making her moan as she began to furiously piston it in and out of Joan's ass. Using her semblance to ram the metallic cock  _deep_ into her lover's ass hole. 

Making her cock shudder as it was about to cum.

_"You know what? Joan is my lover. If I want to suck her cock I will!"_

Pyrrha thought taking Joan into her mouth surprising her love with a true sixty nines the futa lovers fucked slammign their cocks into each others mouth like wet sloppy jackhammers filled the air with wet smacking sounds until they both screamed, their climax filling the room as they pumped each other full of futa cum making them moan as they collapsed into her rich crimson bed sheets.

* * *

 

Jaune did not know how he would lose his _regular_ virginity, he thought Pyrrha would ride him till near death on thier honeymoon or pin him to a wall and fuck him silly on her rare futa pussy but out of all the ways he thought he would lose his virginity being dressed in top of the line lacy crimson _SDC_ lingerie while the _LITERAL_ heiress of said company one Weiss Schnee was _forced_ onto his cock. Making  _Joan_ shudder as her cock was treated tot he  _impossibly_ tight fold of Weiss Schnee's regal pussy lips that enveloped his cock like a python and made him _gasp._

Pyrrha slammed her bitch breaking cock deep into Weiss's once virgin now _painfully_ stretched ass as her regal Schnee pussy lips were broken apart on Joan's nine inches two thick cock.

Making both of them mona as Pyrrha slammed her cock into Weiss forcing Weiss _fully_ into Joan dick making her lover  _moan_ and Weiss  _revlot._  Making her shudder. Pyrrha had taken notice of the _brat_ of the SDC once potential weeding partner now future _breeder_  cock sleeve stress relief for Joan lost her virginity to a man she loather. Weiss had dare insult Joan on tv and after some empty flattery Pryyha lured her to Mistral with promises of marriage and children only to trap her and she was about to turn Weiss into a cum slut for the rest of her life.

 _"WHY!!?_ What are you doing!?"

Weiss howled in disgust as her once perfect Schnee pussy was spread by a man, a MANS's cock stole her virginity making her scream out as  Pyrrha's cock slid into her ass.

"I'm going to let Joan breed you, you whore! You dare insult, my _wife_!? You will spend the rest of your life as his breeding tool!"

Pyrrha yelled as she begna to thrust into Weiss's formerly virgin ass without mercy. Thrusting herself again and again into Weiss's _wonderfully_ tight ass the Schnee heiress  _screaming_ as she was broken down from the back and her pussy was  _forced_ over Joan's cock. The wet smacking sounds of her ock breaking into Weiss's tight hole filled the air.

_Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha filled Weiss's one tight hole with all of her eighteen inches of cock. Her dick spreading her ass inhumanly painfully stretching it as it was pulled apart. Weiss _howled_ in equal parts pleasure and pain as Pyrrha's heavy cantaloup sized balls whacked into her perfect pale Shncee ass. Slamming into it without hesitation.

Pyrrha used her full futa power to attack the heiress. Showing her no mercy as she did. Her cock ruined Weiss's as making her how and Joan moan.

The decision to make Weiss Joan's cock sleeve was not an easy one. Pyrrha was originally going to be the only one Joan got to enter but seeing how she spoke of her love? Oh no Weiss was going to be filled with her cum for-

_"Pyrrha!"_

_"NO!_ Don't you dare you filthy _MALE!’_

 Weiss yelled tears falling from her eyes her body  _flaing_ for freedom before _it_ happened. Joan came filling her cunt up with _his_ cum making Weiss shuddered as her own orgasm was ripped out of her making her moan.

As tears fell from the girls face-

"I just wanted you to love me. Is that so wrong?"

Weiss asked tears in her face as Pyrrha growled.

"No, but you insulted _my_ wife, and for that you pay."

Pyrrha said as she began to fuck the girl. For the next two hours, Pyrrha brutalized Weiss's ass hole. Making her scream. She tore apart the pale girl's ass filling with rope after rope of her thick cum, while she milked her lovers cock with Joan's new living fleshlight.

Weiss's pride bork as a _"Male_ " Got her pregnant. Joan had passed to after the second hour, her mind was failing as her dick stayed hard. Pyrrha forced another two messy orgasms out of Joan before yanking her cock out of Weiss ruin ass.

A messy plop fille the air as Weiss moaned her belly now appearing nine months pregnant and her regal ass once a prize for all was now so forcibly _streatched_ that Pyrrha could have put her hole fist inside of it and not touch a bit of her  _brutalized_ fleshy walls  making a smirk fill the champions face as Pyrrha glared at her.

A waterfall of cum fell from her ruined spanked red ass-

"Look at me, _Weiss._ Look at what Joan a man can do that you will _NEVER_ be able to."

Pyrrah said as she mounted Joan's still perpetually hard cock screaming internally as she lost her virginity. Weiss broke. the sight of the love of her life moaned like a whore as bounced like a mad woman, taking Joan's futa dick to the hilt making Weiss watcha s the male that got her pregnant also got the lover of her life pregnant.

As Pyrrha bounced up and down on Joan's cock filling the air wet smacking sounds as Joan fired rope after rope oh the infamous thick virile Arc cum into her quivering depths as Pyrrhus monster cock also fired off paining Weiss white making the girl accept defeat as she passed out in a cum covered pile.

Making Pyrrha smile as both other teens passed out as she grinned viciously already feeling the new life kicking in her belly as her and Joan's family was finally started.

She cleaned herself off and after putting Joan into their bed and slid Weiss into a small doggy bed as she smiled at the _once_ rich heiress as she pulled up her scroll looking up a rumored SDC device that coudl turn a  certain heiress into a willing _sex doll_ for her loves _personal_ use.

 


	3. The running of the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirlling finale to the first part of Futarkos! Jaune get's a new job! Weiss is punished for being bad and we all get to see a tea party! Along with sports!

" _AH!"_  
_"MPHHH!_ "  
A low wet smacking sound filled the air as a thin pair on lips crashed against a plump pink pair as crystal met cerulean.  
_"MPPHH!"_

Jaune or Joan moaned into Weiss's mouth as she kissed him. The beautiful woman was planting a firm kiss on his lips making the boy moan before she removed her lips with a wet smack!  
Letting Jaune gasp as thing silver lines of saliva connected their mouths, Jaune gasped for air for only a moment before a sharp, strong pair of lips captured his as emerald eyes glared into his forcing him back as Pyrrha pressed him into the back of their impossibly soft bed.

The champion futa was slamming her lips into his making Jaune groan as Pyrrha kissed him with a burning passion. Her eyes alight with lust and her heart filled with passion, her kiss as strong and powerful, and she looked like a tiger about to pounce.

Pyrrha broke their kiss with a messy wet plop making Jaune gasp again as she yanked her lips from his Jaune got only a moment of relief before Weiss slammed her lips on him again, sealing them it a passionate embrace rubbing her body onto his. Her hand sliding up and down Jaune's nine inches of futa cock. Her slim, elegant hands no longer appearing either as she jerked Jaune up and down.

Her eyes locking on his as his body shivered with please. Wet slicking sounds filled the air as Weiss jerked his cock, her slim hands pumping up and down with all the grace and elegance of a Schnee wanting to make her lover cum. As Weiss's slim but firm grip pumped him up and down, a powerful, harsh grip jerked up Jaune's cock making him gasp.

Pyrrha pumped her fist up and down Jaune's cock releasing the shaking quivering from her wife. Jaune was moaning into their lips as Weiss and Pyrrha shared Jaune. Both futa and female stealing long wet kisses, selling their lips in sloppy saliva filled embraces making Jaune shake like a live wire was in him.

A sharp moan left his body as Weiss latched her slim fingers on one of his breasts, taking her impossibly dexterous fingers and twerking his nipples in rough circle eight pattern. Working the blones still sensitive nipples making Jaune or Joan as she was now officially called shake and gasp in rapture.

Both Pyrrha and Weiss who after three weeks of coexisting with Jaune and Pyrrha had come around actually to fall for Joan really. The two still had some minute tensions to work out with one another but besides that?  
_"AH!"_  
Joan gasped in shock her body twisting in pleasure while Weiss tweaked her nipples playing wither her double D cup breasts making Joan gasp in shock as Weiss's thin expertly manicure fingers played with Joan's heavy breasts.

Pyrrha for her part put all of her efforts into her fierce kissed that stole Joan's breath and the rough pumping of her shaft.  
Her and running from the middle to the tip of her shaft making her quake and tremble as Joan's release drew near and-

_"Pyrrha!"_

_"Cum! Cum Joan!"_  
Pyrrha shouted her hands were moving at a fever pitch slicking up and down Joan's cock making wet slicking noise filled the air before Joan's cock shuddered and popped.  
The man's cock throbbed his cock pulsing as it fired off. Filling the air with a minor waterfall of cum sprayed out. Long thick lines of Arc cum filled the air, Joan's cock erupting like a liter fountain, spraying her cum covering her lover's faces in her white release.

Both Pyrrha and Weiss, held their mouths open as the caught the long thick line of Arc cum in their tongues, mouths open like wide mouth bass as Joan's cum splattered out and painted them the color of fresh snow.

As Joan's hot orgasm calmed down, all the teens shared a wet sloppy kiss. Their lips meeting as one as their tongues battled for dominance as she pressed their naked sweat covered naked flesh into one another.  
As they pressed into themselves on the lush Nikos bed and let themselves finally after a long night fell asleep.

"That was..."  
_"Incredible?_ "

  
Weiss answered her blond lover's question as Joan nodded her mouth open her thin tongue hanging out as her long messy sweat covered blonde hair was pressed into the back of their pillow.  
Weiss traced her thin fingers on her newest lovers skin, enjoying just how soft Joan felt to the touch. It was like her hands were dipping into a pillowy marshmallow nirvana as Joan's soft, supple moldable flesh covered her fingers. Allowing them to sink into the core of her large perfect breast.

  
"Weiss! They are still _sensitive!"_

  
Joan whine as Weiss took one of Joan's hardening pink mountain tips into her mouth. Rolling her tongue over it making Joan gasp before biting down gently on it relishing the soft fleshy texture of her nipples as well as Joane cute moans and gasps that filled their bedroom.

Joan's back arched as Weiss attacked her nipple making weak pained whimpers leave her mouth as a strong, calloused hand caressed her long flowing locks.  
"Weiss don't tease Joan; her breasts are still not fully integrated with her body, you know she is sensitive."  
Pyrrha chided playfully her one monster cock poling of her crimson sheets making a large tent appear in the bed as her mushroom tip leaked messy pre-cum down their sheets.

"But she's so _cute!_ How can I resist teasing her?"

Weiss said with a mocked offended tone as she continued to suckle Joan tp making the girl blush furiously or well man? Joan was still technically a man by the law even if Pyrrha had her name legally changed to Joan Nikos along with Weiss.

Who after seeing Joan for the loving person she really was lost all hostility to her and had willing joining their relationship as Pyrrha's sub and Joan's near equal.

Pyrrha was progressive but a man equal to a woman? That was a stretch even for her. As Weiss continued to play with her wife Pyrrha let a smile leave her face it was good to have lovers, it was good to have people to love. The champion thought before taking Joan's other nipple in her mouth as Joan moaned.

_"Pyrrha!"_

Joan gasped as bother of her nipples wet captured as both lovers began to _devour_ her chest.

* * *

 

  
"Why I have to say Esther out of all the exquisite meals that you have prepared for me this one easily takes the cake."

 _Smack! Smack!_  
Athena Nikos said as she devoured her wife's salad, making a small smile appear on her face as low wet smacking sounds filled the air.  
"Thank you! I put in a lot of effort!"

  
Esther Nikos said as she let out a low moan as her green eyes shook as low wet sucking sounds aligned with heavy wet smacks! Filled the air.

 

_"Right there! A little to the left!"_

  
Esther said her cheeks redder than her wife's hair as she rubbed something _under_ the table.

  
"Really!"

  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
"You outdid yourself!"

 

Athena said grunting as her cock slammed for painfully stretching the tight ass holed that was being brutally thrust into it. Making the recipient moan in pleasure and agony as their ass was painfully _stretched_ and tore apart.

"You should be thanking Joan as well! She was with me in the kitchen all night to prepare this meal! Oh! That's it! Use your tongue right there!"

Esther said rubbing the pale face buried in between her thighs as her wet drooping list was carefully and wonderfully eaten out by a sharp thin tongue that slid into her soaked sex.  
Darting in and out as it desperately sought to pleasure its mistress, Taking time to draw intricate patterns in the soaking older owma flesh, making great pains to nibble her clitoris making Esther _coo._

_"Good girl."_

Esther moaned as Athena turned to a surprisingly quite Joan who looked like she was ready to faint. Her cheeks redder that her daughter's hair.

"Joan! Wonderful job with the dinner! I knew you would make a good wife from the moment you came into his house's door! Wide-eyed and scared for your life! You should have seen yourself; you were so cute!"

The futa said relishing the tight fleshy give that gripper her cock. Sucking it deeper and deeper into the vulnerable and by now thoroughly abused orifices inner depths as more wet smacking sounds filled the air.

"Oh, it was nothing Mom Nikos! I was just being a help!"

"Joan! Don't sell yourself short!"

  
Esther said groaning as the magical tongue between her legs lapping at her sex.

 

"You were a wonderful help! I hope you re ready For Coco and her modeling deal! I have a contract all laid out for you! I'll have you know Joan the Adel fashion company is where I work, and I can't wait for some quality mother-daughter, or would it be mother-son time? Either way, I can't wait to work with you!"

Esther said a beaming smile on her face as she brought down a hand forcing the by now begin for air mouth further between her legs as Joan gulped. Joan was not comfortable with the treatment of Weiss. The poor girls strapped to the bottom of the Nikos table her slim hands bound behind her back her mouth forced open with a large O gag.

Her once cherry and near virgin tight ass hole now brutally forced open by Athena's cock that was not only half a foot longer that Pyrrha's monster but also twice as thick.

Making Weiss scream as she was rutted like a common whore suspended in mid-air under the dinner table the harsh meaty smacks! Of Athena's cock plunging in out of Weiss ass like a fat jackhammer, plundering and rearranging Weiss' intestines yelled as there many _smacks!_ Of flesh on flesh filled the air.

 _"Good girl_ what a tight ass!"

Athena moaned as she bucked her hips forward not caring for the pained squeaks that came from Weiss's mouth that were drowned out in the searing dripping sex of her wife who let her head fall back as Weiss ate her out. Esthere looked to her children and notice Joan look decidedly not well.

"Joan, you look pale? What's the matter, dear?"

Esther asked instantly concerned for her son, Joan or Jaune was still legally a male so she would use that for his pronouns. His face was cherry red, and he could not look her in the face for some strange reason.

  
"Nothing Mam! Just nervous about my modeling job! It's my first real job and at your work to. I don't want to mess up."

 

The blushing male admitted not looking at the trussed up form of Weiss being fucked stupid. This was a nightly occurrence for the five of them. While Jaune's new mothers were happy that he and Weiss had made up and all three of them share a happy, loving relationship there was still the fact of the matter that Weiss had said some rather disparaging things about the Niko's house, and that could not be left to go free.

 

So as a punishment of sorts Weiss was for an undetermined amount of time being spit roasted by both of Pyrrha's mothers, being split between taking Athena's monster of a cock between her once tight ass cheeks having her cries of pain and pleasure drowned in her wife's sex.

 

While she devoured Esther's cunt, before being switched between them sucking off Athena in an obviously painfully experience as Weiss's thing mouth was not meant to suck a cock over thrice its size. Hell Weiss could barely suck Jaune's nine inches with great difficulty. As Weiss was now being turned into an anal _addict._

 

The harsh smacking sounds of her ass being clapped filled the air as Joan blushed. Weiss's pussy was soaking wet and unattended off limits to anyone but Joan. Weiss had lost the privilege of carrying a Nikos child with her words, and now only Joan was allowed to impregnate anyone in their group if you would call it that.

"Joan you need not worry, you have met Coco before! She _loves_ you!"  
Esther said smiling as-

  
_"A bit too much."_

  
Pyrrha growled out in a low aggressive tone not daring to look up as to be seen as challenging her mother futa or not challenging you parents in Mistral was a serious no go. Even a male father was far above a futa daughter in the traditional society.

"Oh Pyrrha! Stop being so jealous! Coco is just curious about a male that has risen so high in a society that he is not a futa! More or less."

  
“Mother! Joan is a Futa!”

  
Pyrrha whined as Esther grinned enjoying how Weiss devoured her slit desperate to get out from under the table to save what was left of her ruined ass hole.  
“Oh Pyrrha! You can’t call him a futa with that small of a cock! Now can you?”

Esther teased her daughter who glared at her, as Joan fidgeted a bright blush on his face.

 

"She wants to sleep with my wife mother!"

 

"So? Joan is beautiful can you blame her for wanting to bed her down?"

 

"Yes, I can! She wants what is mine mother! How can you not see my point!?"

 

Pyrrha yelled before gasping a rare amount of anger in her voice as-

 

"Pyrrha, do you not trust Joan? Do you think she will willingly cheat on you?"

  
Athena asked her daughter an unreadable looked in her face as she drove her cock to the hilt into Weiss asked making the former heiress scream into her wife's sex as she plowed her _tight_ Schnee ass.

"What?! No! Of course, I do, Joan I trust you implicitly! Don't ever think otherwise ok?"  
Pyrrha asked blushing profusely as Joan smiled at his wife putting his hand on her own and gripping it lightly.

" Know that Pyr and I would never cheat on you. I love you Pyrrha."

 

"I love you to Joan."

 

The two lovers aid blush as-

"So _cute!"_

  
_Fisht!_

  
_Esther flashed a photo of her kids as-_

  
_"AH!"_

Anetha said as her cock throbbed as it pulsed and began to double in width as it broke apart Weiss's ass making her howl in her wife sex as her balls pulsed filling Weiss gut's with futa cum.  
"Ah just as tight as I like it, young dumb and _full_ of cum. Maybe you'll think twice about opening your mouth again?"

Athen asked not that Weiss could hear her crystal eyes rolled up to the back of her head a mind shattering orgasm tearing through her as Esther sighed.

"If you could watch your mouth you might get to eat dinner with the rest of us you know Weiss? Maybe you could even have a seat?"

"Mother Athena is _that_ necessary?"

Joan asked to concern for her friends and lovers safety as-

"Joan it is like your sister always said! If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all-  
Anetha stopped herself mid-sentence. She knew Joan's past was a sore subject and one never to be brought up in dinner of all places.

  
"She did say that didn't she..."

  
Joan said her voice dropping as Pyrrha looked ready to panic.

  
" _Anetha!"_

  
_"OW!"_

Anetha groaned as a high heel flashed out under the table and connected to her shin making her aura flare up as her wife shot her a baleful glare as the futa groaned. She hoped Weiss would mouth off again as with that look she knew she would be getting nothing in bed later on tonight or maybe for the next _few_ nights.

* * *

 

  
_"Joan!_ How is my favorite futa doing?!"  
A broad, sharp, energetic voice shouted as Joan blushed as a pair of design singles, covering a simmer a pair of brown eyes under a stylish beret greeted her.

"Hey, Coco how are you?"

Joan asked as the futa fashionista sauntered over to her swaying her wide hips as her two-foot cock throbbed under her slim pants that hid nothing from the eyes of others revealing a pair of immaculately tone legs that seemed to go on forever along with an impossible taught heart shaped ass and an throbbing cock desperate for a hot tight hole to fuck and breed thoroughly till it broke.

"Joan! How is my favorite girl? Or is it Jaune? Tell me are you a futa yet?"

Coco asked in her usual strong confident voice smiling her predatory fashion that Jaune knew she only reserves for when she already knew the answer to her question.

"Coco you know I'm still _technically_ a man... you don't have to make me know it."

 

Joan said blushing as Coco walked her sashaying her hips showing off her well-muscled legs struggling to break past her thin designer pants.

 

"Oh you know I'm just kidding babe! I get a bit playful when I see something tight that needs to be loosened up.'

Coco hissed gripping Joan wide hips grinding her crotch into her ass making sure Joan felt every inch of her impossible cock the grid into his plump ass making him squirm. Coco's bitch cock that was even longer that Pyrrha's was busy attempting to break into Joan ass instantly making her rode bus shiver in anticipation of a good and deep pounding.

"Coco stop! Esther is right here!"

Joan begged as Coco pulled her closed not caring about the blonde girl's embarrassment in the slightest her brown eyes and cock zeroed in on her plump ass. Barely concealed in a short red mini skirt that did absolutely nothing to protect it from Coco’s predatory groppings.

"Hey there E! How are you doing?"

Coco asked Joan's mom while mauling Joan's soft plump ass never once removing her hands from the vulnerable boy’s soft posterior relishing how soft supply and downright squishy it was. Taking both of her strong hands and molding the dough like the ass of the blonde through her think mini skirt making Jona groan.

"Oh, I'm fine Coco! How is your mother doing today?"

Esther asked not paying any attention to the other futa groping her daughter in laws plump ass. Treating Joan's rear like her own personal pizza roll making the girl moan.

"Mother! I'm getting groped!"

Joan whined as Coco fondled his ass making him gasp and shake as Esther chuckled.

"You are also hard Jaune, don't think you can hide that from your mother now."  
Esther cooed making Joan blush brighter than her hair-

"Sweet goddess! When did you get a _cock_ , Joan!? Now I want to take you for a rough ride after I break that ass in."

Coco hissed under Jaune's ear making him shudder as he felt Coco' thick precum leaking through her pants legs grinding onto it as-

"Ok then! I'll leave you two kids to it!"

"Mother!? You are leaving!?"

"Joan I have to catch up to Coco's mom! I have not seen Sarah is so long! And how is your father Coco? Is he walking again?"

"Don't think so mam, Mom got him some new lingerie, and I don't' think he can even sit down straight let alone walk. But his jaw is back! So you can talk to him!"  
Coco said with a slightly pained smile knowing her mother was even bigger than her and if her father did not have his aura unlocked he would have died from a combination of broken bone, ruptured rectum and a shattered pelvis long, long ago.

"Grand! Have fun!"

Ester said smirking at the two of them winking at Coco as she tripled her grip on Joan as her hands became iron like as Joan shuddered.  
_"You. Are. Mine."_  
Coco hissed licking Joan's inner ear making Joan shudder.

* * *

 

  
Coco _loved_ her life.

"That's it Jaune! Move for the cameras! Show me that _ass!"_

Coco said her eyes zoomed in a large brown box in her hands snapping pictures of the skimpy steampunk clad blonde male lover of her rival? If you could call Pyrrha Coco's rival that is.

"That's it Jaune! The camera loves you! You are going to get so many cocks hard! You already have mine ready to pop!  
Coco said laughing openly as Jaune blushed the thin barely passable as clothing clinging to her perfect pale skin. Clinging to his body as Coco forced Jaune into a variety of slutty revealing outfits, in the bright white sheet covered room of the Adel fashion company private are. Making the boy blush as Coco put in sluttier and sluttier outits forcing him into even more compromising positions snapping hundreds if not thousands of pictures of him in the process.

  
Jaune had a low brown explorer cap that you would expect to see on a dam explorer futa delving into the jungle in a damn adventure movie. Her hard cock on display, a tight brown push up bra exposing her large breasts making Coco drool.

"Perfect baby! Keep this up, and you will have very futa drooling before the day ends!"  
Coco said roughly stroking her monster cock through her slim designer pants as her two foot monster was still eager to fuck Jaune within an inch of his life as Jaune flushed.

"Coco! How many more outfits do I have to go through!?"

  
"Well, you have the distressed prince, the skimpy stripper naughty schoolboy in need of discipline. I think I will love that one."

Coco said with a teasing smirk as Jaune sighed.

"Fine let's gets this over with ok?"

"Oh, Jaune. I'm going to have fun with you."

Coco said as she flashed a few more pictures of the male technical as the shoot went off.  
Several hours later Joan was no longer sure they were doing a fashion shoot. As things had gone from simple pictures to more intense situations.  
"Coco! Is this necessary!?"

Joan asked as Coco tightened the bonds behind her back tying up Joan's thin arms in a turtle shell bondage know as she smirked.

"Of course it is Joan! Your contract says _gravure_ allowed, so I'm going to get a bit rough with you ok?"

Coco asked her cock threatening to burst out of her designer pants and pummel the male's bubbly fat ass until she broke him and made him her own.

Joan was trussed up in a slutty schoolboy outfit a short far too tight white top with the Beacon Acame logo embroidered on its end a pair of high red heels and a far too short mini skirt along with a pair of red panties covering her ass. Joan squirmed uncomfortably as Coco stalked her like a predator. The blonde's luscious locks were trussed up in twin golden pigtails, and her uniform was three sizes too small for her now _curvaceous_ figure.

Coco licked her lips as she ran a hand along Joan's plump ass. Coco had her scroll on record waiting for the golden time when she could relish the prospect of conquering of Joan.

"Coco? What are we doing?"

Joan asked in a nervous tone betrayed by the tent in her skirt, her nine-inch cock pointing down off the thing school table as Coco ran her hand along her supple plump ass.  
  
"Oh, just a bit of home video you know? We and by we I mean you have a lot of _fans."_

  
Coco said finally unbuckling her pants allowing her twenty-inch monster flop out as Joan gasped.

"Coco!? What are you doing!?"

"Simple Joan, the people, want a show so let's give them a show."

Coco purred running a hand along the twin globular ass cheeks of Joan making the young almost futa blush.

"What kind of show?"

Jaune asked as Coco simply refused to see him as anything but a male asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice while Coco’s grin gained a truly devilish look.

"Have you ever heard of the story where a _naughty schoolboy_ runs his mouth too much and has to have a firm _discipline_ action taken against him by his loving futa dean?"

"What no I haven't-

_WHAP!_

Joan yelped as a giant hand smacked into her ass, making her pale skin rippled like waves on the ocean as Joan gasped as Cool spanked his ass hard. Delivering an aura infused hand right to her vulnerable rear end.

"Coco?! What are you doing?!"

Joan gasped blushing profusely as Coco smirked raising her hand again.

"Disciplining a _naughty_ male now smile for the camera!"

Coco said as she brought down her hand again.  
_WHAP!_

Joan's ass quaked like a burst pond; a tremor ran through her thin, lithe body as a jet of precum shot out of her cock splattering on the floor making Coco smirk.

"Is that an erection without permission!? Bad male! Time for some more intense punishment!"  
Coco yelled raising both hands and delivering a fiery _WHAP!_ To Joan's ass making her cry out in equal parts pleasure and pain as her cock throbbed in their thin red panties as Coco begna her merciless assault on her ass.

For the next half hour, Coco ruined Joan's ass. Delivering powerful WHAP! After Whap to it, making Joan squirm and writhe in pleasure and pain. Each meaty WHAP! That slammed down pressed the blonde further into the table hot tears in her blue eyes and throbbing cock in her panties.  
Whap!

Coco's large hands left thick red hand prints on Joan's once pristine pale ass now spanked red and ruined beyond all belief suffering from Coco's brutal assault on it Joan's cheeks were redder than blood and her cock at full mass throbbed, a tick gooey stream of pre-cum falling out of it as the monolithic mushroom head drolled a  _geyser_ of precum as it throbbed as it looked for its target.

_WHAP!_

"Coco! Please! _STOP!_ It hurts!"

  
Jaune screamed tears in his eyes as his body quaked low sobs leaving her face as-

  
"If it hurts then why are you cumming!?"

  
_WHAP!_

Coco shouted as she raised a hand high above her head the palm flashing with her own aura before sending it crashing down delivering one final brutal spank on the ruined ass of the man her hand impacting it with the force of a meteor strike sending Joan crying and her cock firing like a damn fire hose shooting line after line of gooey cum as Coco spanked a brutal orgasm out of her leaving her a shaking spurting sobbing mess as Joan trembled as her body released it's pleasure all over the floor, her cheeks redder than Pyrrha's hair or her ass as Coco smirked.

"I always knew you were a hard masochist at heart! I saw it in you from the moment we met!"

Coco sure into Joan's ear making her groan in pleasure and pain as she shifted in her thick bonds. Her cock still erupting thick lines of cum onto the floor as her face flushed red.

"Coco! Please! I need a break!"

Joan begged her legs weak her pride shattered into a million pieces but Coco's _relentless_ assault on her ass.

  
"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you _that_ much."

  
Coco purred licking Joan's ear making her blush before aligning her cock to Joan's ass, her massive mushroom tip brushing Joan's _puckered_ rosebud as he gasped.

"Coco! I can't!"

"You can and will not stay still while _mama_ works."

Coco hissed gripping Jaune's light hips as he squirmed.

"Coco! I can't cheat on Pyrrha!"

  
Jaune begged his eyes panicking as Coco aligned her prostate breaker to his tight ass.

"She'll never know."

Cock said her as cock head pressed past her cheeks as Joan moaned.

"Coco! What about _Velvet!?"_

"Velvet? You mean my _Honey Buns?_ She has a crush on you, you know? She won't mind if I break you here and take you home for some loving RnR. Hell I mean I'll let you breed her if you want, but I get first kid ok?"

Coco said pressing her cock into Joan's fat plump ass as the male moaned in preparation from the penetration of a massive dick and-

"There."

Coco hissed as her cock slid into the bubble cheeks of Jaune slide past his ass. Coco moaned as Joan's supple ass cheeks enveloped her cock wrapped and consuming her dicks light as she slid her cock up Joan's _fat_ ass her dick acting like a spear starting in the back of her cheeks and cresting to the edge of her back.

"Oh that's it that's the stuff!"

Coco said as she felt Jaune's divine fat ass rolling up and down her cock. The blondes doughy ass cheeks were busy eating her dick as she began to hot dog Joan's ass.

"Coco?! What are you doing?"

Joan asked her face low and felt a deep blush on her pale cheeks and a hungry tone in her voice as he bucked her hips backward encouraging Coco to fuck and breed her tight ass.

_Smack! Slack!_

The odd meaty sounds of flesh _slapping_ flesh filled the air as Coco tried to fuck Joan. The blondes perfect ass checks developed her cock in a diving embrace making her moan out loud as she fucked the girl's ass.

_Smack! Whack!_

Coco's massive balls that dwarfed Pyrrha's crashing into Joan's making loud meaty whacking sounds fill the air as she fucked the blondes ass cheeks.

"Fuck me, you are good!"

Coco hissed as her cock slid up and down Joan's perfect ass. The blond gasping and yelping as Coco slid her cock now dripping pre-cum like a likely faucet, coating the blonde futas back with her thick gooey spunk.

_Smack! Smack!_

"Tell me, Joan! Tell me who has the bigger cock? Me _or_ Pyrrha!"

Coco hissed into the futa's ear pinning her to the tabled making her arms shake and shudder int her tight bonds as Joan gasped.  
_"What!?"_

_Smack! Smack!_

"I said who has the bigger cock!? Me or her!"

  
Coco shouted slamming her cock rough between Jaunes cheeks smacking his ass with her hands whacking his balls with her own making him moan.

  
"I can't say!"

  
_Smack! WHAP!_

  
_"AH!"_  
Jaune cried as Coco spanked her very broken ass making Jaune yelp.

  
"Coco!"

  
_"Lie!_ Tell me the truth, Jaune! Who has the bigger cock and remember an Arc never lies!"  
Coco hissed thrusting her cock into Joan's perfect red cheeks as the blonde shook and moaned, her cheeks clamping down on Coco's cock deliciously as she groaned.

_Smack! Smack!_

"Tell me, Jaune! What has the bigger cock!?"

  
_"You_ do! Ok! You have the bigger cock!"

_Smack! Whack!_

Coco's balls slammed against Jaune's as she grinned.  
"Damn right! Who can fuck you better me or her!?"  
Coco asked her face slick with sweat an animalistic grin on her face as Jaune cried.

"You can! You can fuck better than Pyrrha _ever_ could!"

"Who do you want to fuck you me or her!?"

Coco yelled as Joan checks gripped her shift becoming like steel wrapping her cock in a warm pliable fleshy vice as-

"Pyrrha! I _only_ want Pyrrha!"

Joan moaned as both futa came, Joans' came sputtering out as Coco's bitch breaker fired off painting Joan back in a torrent of cum as a camera flashed white catching their moment of climax as one as bot futa fell onto the tabled covered in cum panting gasping and c _ompletely_ exhausted.

* * *

 

  
Pyrrha was not a perfect futa, she could be _jealous, angry, indignant furious._

  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
The heavy sounds of flesh smalling into flesh filled the air as Pyrrha hilted her cock deep into _her!_ Her lovers, not anyone else especially not a damn perverted fashionista's ass hole. Slamming her massive cock deep in Joan's ass.

  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
The rough smack, smack! Sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as the aforementioned blonde futa tied up in a rough turtle shell her eyes blindfolded her arms locked in a BDSM armbinder and her legs forced apart by fuzzy cuffs and an iron bar.

  
As heavy meaty smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air Pyrrha grunted.

  
No, she was not jealous that Coco had a bigger cock than her, she was not mad that her mother made her watch as her lover was hot dogged in front of her she was certainly not jealous of having a smaller cock and being told she was an inferior fuck on no! Not at ALL!

_Smack! Whack!_

Pyrrha slammed her cock deep into Joan her futa balls crushing into Joans tiny golf ball sized ones whacking them as Joan's balls turned blue, the small black ring around them preventing them from there much-needed release courtesy of Weiss, the kinky female partner of theirs had a plethora of all manner of strange and fascinating BDSM gear in her luggage that she originally had intended to use on Pyrrha but was now being used on Joan.

As the only reason, Joan was into wearing a far too tight chastity belt was the admission that even with a bigger cock Joan wanted her cock. An admission that warmed Pyrrha's heart beyond belief and was why after council by Weiss of all people was going easy on Joan.

Or as _easy_ as they could with Pyrrha ramming Joan ass like an felsy battering ram making Joan not Jaune’s blue eye sorl up to the back of his head while Weiss slammed a strop on twice the size of Joan moth filling the air with the wet glurking sound of Joan choking of Weiss' dild and the heavy wet smacking sounds and the occasional hard whacks! Of Pyrrha spanking, Joan's abused ass the the the two lovers fucked Joan into _submission..._

* * *

 

  
"So a _sex doll_ you say? What does that mean?"  
Pyrrha asked Weiss as she sighed, it was the late evening the next day and after a rough and in Weiss's personal opinion immensely satisfying night of breaking Joan in an even longer night of a lover aftercare session in the grand Nikos bathtub. Where both Pyrrha and Weiss washed clean and applied a soothing balm to Joan. All the while milking with her cock with their hands.

"Well for a twenty-four hour period you would be effectively a living sex toy. You would maintain a full consciousness but you would be helpless to refuse sexual orders."

Weiss said sipping her rich tea sitting comfortably on a large green couch in the Rose, Branwen, Xiao-Long house as Pyrrha nodded.

"Interesting we will discuss this later on after tea of course. Our tea party is about to begin and we do not want to miss the festivities do we?"  
Pyrrha asked as Weiss sighed.

  
"No, we do not."

" _Not that I'm going to get in on the action._

  
_Weiss Nikos_ thought as she looked forward, there on their hands and knees blindfolded striped nakes as the day they were born with their asses and privates on full display where the forms of _Joan Nikos, Lie Ren, and Velvet Scarlatina._

The three submissives were trussed up on all fours bound and gagged their backsides on full display in the Xiao-long house waiting for the tea party to begin.

Xiao-Long house really! It was still strange to Weiss to be in a home where the man ruled, and not a futa or a woman. It was especially glaring to be in a house where a man ruled who was married to not one but _two!_ Powerful futa's! But at the same time, Weiss was not surprised as this was no ordinary man this was Tai Yang…

Everyone knew who Tai Yang was, he was a myth a legend made flesh. He was the only man who not only walked on equal footing to futa's he walked in may cases walked above them.  
Despite the futa superiority practicality won out in Remnant, the Grimm was a constant threat and they need huntress and the odd hunter to fight them that's where Tai came in. Tai Yang Xiao-Long was without a shadow of a doubt the single most powerful human in all of the Remnant.

He was far stronger that any futa or female and was the premier slayer of Grimm. Seriously Weiss had seen videos of him beating a Deathstalker to death with his bare hands! Hell! He went toe to toe with Salem! He fought the Grimm queen herself with nothing but his fists and ended the fight in a _tie!?_

 _No one_ held a candle to Tai's strength futa or not maybe that was why Raven Branwen actually _submitted_ to him and Summer Rose chose him to breed her?  
Maybe not but Tai was the only reason Beacon started letting in men under the exemplary hunter rule. Any man could nwo apply to Beacon to raise their social status and after a grueling exam that was far more than a futa could endure or under a personal word from Tai they could start training to be a hunter.

"Ok girls! Have fun!"

Tai said as he smirked at the girls Coco and Nora following him in the leering Futas walking behind the mountain of a man as he winked as Weiss.  
"Hey, snow angel! How is my princess doing?"

  
The man asked making Weiss flush as a ball of crimson shot up behind him.

"Daddy! I thought I was your princess!?"

Roby pouted hanging off her fathers back like one of Nora’s precious sloths as Weiss grimaced.

  
"Fine _sir."_

  
She said not use to calling a man with that level of respect but not willing to speak to Tai with anything but full respect as any person who disrespected Tai would if they were _unbelievably, impossibly, wholeheartedly fortunate_ meet with Raven who would simply say apologize to her man or lose your tongue.  
Or if you had been particularly cruel in your past life or Oum had it out for you, you met Summer Rose… who upon hearing the slightest bit of disrespect to her husband would be far less… _diplomatic_ about it.

"I can have more than one! Now have fun kids!"

  
Tai said before walking over to Jaune and whispering into his ear.

  
_"Just say the word, I'll have you in Beacon in a week."_

  
Tai whispered as Jaune nodded. Jaune and Tai had a… questionable relationship. Tai always wanted a kid both of his wives only wanted one child. So when a blonde male from Arcadia of all places came into his living room on a playdate with Ruby with a Nikos in tow?

Tai had taken it upon himself to bond with said boy taking him on manly excursions that to all futa just looked like him wanting more male contact and him not tossing Jaune into Grimm pits to see if he would survive…

“Ok, you crazy kids have fun! Pizza is on the way, I got soda in the fridge and the emergency number is on the remote! Have fun!”

Tai said patting Ruby on the head making her flush as he left the kids to themselves as the _Tea party_ began.

* * *

 

"Let the games begin!"

Coco said licking her lips as she took off her pants showing her massive cock that truly did put Pyrrha’s to rest as it was on par with her mother's bitch breaking cock. A cock that Weiss had gotten painfully accustomed to over the last few nights. And was currently the reason why Weiss was having trouble sitting down.

As the three futa Coco, Pyrrha and Nora lined up behind their lovers shaking assed. That shook from either fear or excitement Weiss did not know the game was simple. The tea party had one simple rule endurance.  
The three futas would all placed a teacup filled with piping hot tea on their subs backs and began to fuck them for all they were worth.

The subs had to keep a perfectly straight back and not arch if they spilled the tea they lost. And the loser did not get to cum for a week.

 _“Begin!_ ”

Coco said as she slammed her cunt wrecking cock deep into Velvet’s soaking wet pussy. Stretching her tight faunus cunt wonderfully as she plowed her battering ram of a cock deep into her lover's womb.

Making the bunny faunus ears go ramrod straight Coco hissed in pleasure slamming her cock deep into her womb moaning once before smacking! Velvet’s heart-shaped rear before beginning to _plow_ her cunt for all that it was worth as sharp wet whacks filled the room with harsh wet _smacking!_ Sounds as she licked her lips.  
‘  
“Come to _Mama!”_

  
Nora shouted after happily just enough maple flavored lubricant to her cock and jamming the impossibly wide cock into Rens’ tight ass. The small boy moaned his scream of pain and pleasure suppressed by the gag in his mouth as Nora hilted herself to the base grinning with joy as she began to rut him.

  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
“Joan! Do _not_ lose.”

  
Pyrrha said slamming her cock into Joan with bit too much ferocity her anger at Coco far from dissipated as Joan moaned into her ball gag as the harsh smacking sounds of flesh on flesh followed by the meaty whacks of balls of ball filled the air Wiss sighed as  this was a game as she did _not_ want to be a part of.

For the next five hours, the rough smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air along with the deceptively pleasant conversation as the futas talked to each other like nothing was the matter.

“So Coco, I heard your new fashion line is up?”

_Smack! Smack!_

Pyrrha asked taking a sip from her teacup fucking Joan like a common whore.

  
“Good! I got the best new boy toys for this fall's catalog! You should check it out! I can get Jaune a free skirt!”

Coco said grunting as Velvet’s cunt gripped onto her cock spasming in climax as it tried to milk her.

“One. It’s Joan, not Jaune. Tow thank you I would like that.”  
Pyrrha said the embodiment of clam on her face as-

  
“Did I tell you about the _sloths?!”_

  
Nora asked smiling wildly humping Ren with the force of an Ursa as the brutal fucking went on.

Coco fucked Velvet, Nora Ren Pyrrha Jaune. Weiss lost count of the sheer number of orgasms that happened. Coco had creampied Velvet so much he very meaty smack! Of her monster cock produced a gut-wrenching _splurt_ of her own thick gooey cum to go flying in the air as-

  
Velvet crashed her back arch spans and broke. Her teacup falling as Coco sighed as she was out of the race.

  
“Dammit Honey Buns! I had wanted to let you cum this week ah well.”  
Coco said sighing as Velvet mewled in a cum drunk pile unable to think straight.  
“Hold on Renny! We are going to win this one!”

Nora said grinning wildly as-

Ren collapsed it was no surprise really, not to Weiss. Nora fucked him like a damn battering ram and the boy fell. Falling face first his tea crashing down staining his black hair orange as Nora gasped.

“My Renny lost!? _Treachery!”_

Nora cried as Weiss sighed. The Valkyrie clan was always a bit _odd._ For one they lived in the wilds a fair bit off the shores of Mistral in a remote island chain far away from the outside world. Two it was the only example of a female less society. Only men and futa existed there and while no females were born and futa were firmly on top men on the island lived with far more freedom than even liberal places like Vale enjoyed.

 

“Well, I guess it is our win. Good _girl J_ oan.”

 

Pyrrha said a firm smug on her lips taking a long sip of her teacup of her lovers quaking back as Joan collapsed in a cum drunk pile on the floor as Pyrrha sipped her tea.  
“Taste like victory.”

After the fuck fest of the tea party and after they had all stuffed themselves with pizza, and snacks. Joan, Pyrrha, and Weiss all cuddled up on the Xiao-long couch wrapped up in heavy blankets. Nora held Ren firmly on her fap the boys still not fully conscious after his brutal fucking.

Coco sat Velvet on her lap the rabbit girl still mewling as the Xiao-long sisters sat side by side as the tv turned on.

“Here it comes!”

Yang said pumping her fists as Nora grinned.  
  
“Come on boys! Mamma needs a new pair of shoes!”

Nora said as the tv flicked on revealing a crowded street in downtown Menagerie were dozens upon dozens of trap bois line up. Nervous determined looks on their faces as they did stretches.

  
All of the traps were clad in provocative scantily made outfits that acted little more as lingerie show thier slim curvaceous forms as the camera panned back were a mob _hung_ thirsty futa cat faunus stood behind them licking ther lips as-

“ _Hello! And welcome to the thirty-eighth annual Menagerie tradition of the Running of the traps!_ The time-honored tradition were these lucky bois and futa gets to make a sprint across the city! The first boi to cross the finish line without! Getting fucked is reward the _full_ citizenship of a futa!”

A newswoman said as Weiss smiled. It was a trap really. Thirty-eight years and so far no femboi had ever made it to the finish line with his holes intact. Mainly because the majority of the fembois that lived in Menagerie had never so much as seen the inside a gym versus futa huntress and soldiers all single and all looking _blow off_ some steam? It was not even close to being a fair fight.

“Come on number seven! I got money on you! Move that sissy ass!”

  
Yang shouted waving her card high as Weiss frowned. Yang like many futa’s placed bet’s on the race. So far no one ever won cause all the bois got fucked stupid but-

“No way! Number nine! Mama needs her shoes!”

Nora said as Weiss sighed as-

 _“Begin!”_  
The announcer said as a gun was fired and the race began.  
It was a two-mile sprint g down the winding narrow streets of Menagerie were onlookers cheered throwing condoms, lube and other items while distributing water to the runners like a typical marathon. All the trap had a five minutes head start as the sprinted down the streets and-

  
 _“BEGIN!”_  
The announcer said as the five-minute mark passed and the futa sprinted after them.

_“FUCK ME!”_

Nora and Yang shouted tearing open their cards as they lost their bets. It was a fool's bet really. All the traps were getting pinned down stipped and fucked. Even through the screen the harsh meaty smacking! Sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air. As the barbed tips of futa cock plundered tight femboy holes.  
The superior number of futa’s often led to two cocks being stuffed down as femboi’s gaping hole at once as the futa always outnumbered them two to one.

  
As the futa slammed into them pinning them _stretching_ their tight holes. The wanton fuck fest fill the air as moans and gasps filled the air.

Weiss and Pyrrha, and Jaune getting excited tent appearing in the covers as the fembois were fucked. Coks strained painfully in chastity belts as the futa fucked them relentlessly the few free cocks were often put into shiny belts by proud futa's as the fucking began once again no boi made it to the end no one got away from the brutal futa fucking and-

“What the?”

Weiss asked as a woman? A longe woman walked into the street darting past the mob of futa fucking sneaking up to the finish line jumping as she walked past the line and-  
“Ladies and gentlemen! I don’t believe it! We have the for the first time and winner! A boi has won the running of the traps for the first time in all history!”  
The news futa said gasping as the woman turned out to be a trap as-

  
“I won?”

  
Joan asked as he held up a card, Joan as futa could now bet and he had won!?

  
“I don’t believe it a boy won.”

  
Weiss said as the news futa walked up to a boy with silver hair, pale blue eyes that looked suspiciously like her own as-

  
_“WHITLEY!?”_

  
Weiss shouted as her town trap brother who was to her knowledge long ago married off so some futa in Menagerie for a dust deal as-

  
_“I DID IT!”_

  
Her trap bother yelled as Joan whooped Whitley cried and Weiss had an aneurysm unable to deal with the reveal of her brother as her mind snapped and Weiss broke.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! That's the end of part one of three! This is part of a fifteen thousand word commision for Solovis! If you read my works or go on my Tumblr don't worry. If you have an ask there it will be done eventually. I'm going through a lot with work and life and this was just for a bit of a helping hand!  
> If you like this work and want you own RWBY rough smut story, the rate is 1$ per thousand words. So far only for RWBY, it can include anything BUT. Underaged, NTR, Watersports scat, Death, or cucking. Reverse NTR is a slight possibility but you would have to ask. Anyways thanks for reading! And if you want your own story email me at Desuvult123@Gmail.com


End file.
